Os Vamps
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Eles chegaram a House Lynne... A pacata cidade do interior nunca mais seria a mesma, e tudo estava prestes a mudar. SENDO REESCRITA
1. AlternativasAviso III

**Vergonhoso Aviso III**

Depois desses quase três meses eu criei vergonha de aparecer aqui. Estou me sentindo terrível com todos vocês que leem Vamps, mesmo. Porque essa era uma das fanfics que eu mais recebia comentários e que adorava escrever. Ela era engraçada e meio boba e meio romantica, talvez um pouco clichê, tinha algumas mortes sangrentas. Enfim, eu adorava ela completamente. Se alguém lê minhas outras fanfics pode perceber que eu continuo escrevendo, principalmente em _Bloowari: Renascida_. Essa e um projeto da minha família virtual, a Luci's Family, são o que mais tenho escrito ultimamente. É uma fanfic de vampiros também, mas muito mais sangrenta que Vamps e com bem menos romance e comédia na minha opinião. Enfim, eu não vim fazer propaganda. Eu vim dar duas alternativas pra vocês.

1ª - eu posso continuar tentando escrever o próximo capítulo para Vamps.

2ª - ou eu posso reescrever tudo e começar a repostar talvez ainda essa semana.

Mas, qualquer uma das opções escolhidas eu aviso que os capítulos podem demorar um pouco e seria - acredito eu - completamente diferente da versão de agora. Eu provavelmente manterei os personagens principais: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Jeremy, Emmeline, Lally...

Se quiserem inscrever qualquer personagem pra fanfic eu também aceito até sexta feira. Eu vou precisar do básico sobre eles: nome completo, idade, raça, algum poder em especial que pode ser alterado dependendo dos poderes separados para os personagens principais.

Acho que é isso e mais uma vez me desculpem mesmo.

Bem, beijos.

1 Lily Evans.


	2. OO Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

_2005, House Lynne. _

Os dois rapazes ruivos olharam a grande casa em estilo vitoriano e suspiraram, eles eram exatamente iguais. Altos, levemente desajeitados, cabelos ruivos revoltos e olhos verdes claros que em certos tipos de luz pareciam cinzentos.

Dentro da casa tudo estava apagado e a própria essência da propriedade parecia ter sido perdida, duas malas grandes de couro e aparência cara estavam ao lado de cada um dos rapazes, um dele abaixou a cabeça levemente e perguntou ao irmão gêmeo.

- Temos mesmo de fazer isso, Gid?

O outro ruivo engoliu em seco observando a casa e então pousou a mão sobre o ombro do gêmeo e disse em um tom finalizador e cheio de liderança.

- Infelizmente, Fab, nós temos. Nós vamos embora, mas voltaremos. – prometeu e então se abaixou ligeiramente e pegou sua mala virando-se e caminhando lentamente para longe da casa e em direção ao mercedes negro com motorista que os esperava na entrada da casa.

Fabian secou rapidamente o olho ao sentir a teimosa lágrima cair de seus olhos e então aspirou fundo como se assim pudesse conter o cheiro e as lembranças que a casa trazia e com dor deixou lentamente o ar escapar de seus pulmões, pegou sua mala e entrou no carro atrás do irmão partindo sem olhar para trás.

Mas ambos os ruivos sabiam que aquilo não seria por muito tempo, eles haviam sido obrigados a sair de House Lynne por misteriosos motivos, mas isso não os afastaria para sempre da cidade natal e de seu lar. Eles voltariam, e voltariam preparados para _tudo_.

Discretamente o rapaz loiro que estava escondido na orla da floresta que se situava perto da mansão Prewett saiu e observou o carro partir, um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios enquanto percebia que os gêmeos iriam embora da cidade e talvez nem mesmo voltassem.

* * *

_2011, House Lynne._

House Lynne era uma pequena cidade dos Estados Unidos, ficava entre Nevada e Oregon. Seus habitantes eram ainda que unidos muito separados. As paisagens do local atraiam muitos turistas o que dava a renda da cidade;

Cachoeiras, trilhas, e a mansão Riddle.

A mansão Riddle era a velha casa abandonada dos fundadores da cidade, desde que seu ultimo descendente morrera, Tom Riddle Jr., a casa ficara desabitada e logo começaram as lendas de que o local era assombrado. E como todos sabem bem, nada atrai mais turistas que velhas casas assombradas.

E era daquilo que duas jovens moradoras de House Lynne, carinhosamente apelidada de HL por seus moradores conversavam.

- Eu soube... – dizia uma delas animadamente. Ela tinha cabelos negros e ondulados e a pele apesar de pálida tinha uma lembrança de dourado que lembrava o mediterrâneo levemente e os olhos dela eram em um tom escuro e sedutor. Um sorriso secreto brilhava em seu rosto. – Que não vão mais poder mostrar a mansão dos Riddle aos turistas!

A outra, uma loira alta e com grandes olhos azuis claros suspirou enquanto ouvia a amiga fofocar animadamente. A pele dela era pálida e seus cabelos não iam muito além dos ombros, eram mais ondulados que os da morena a ponto de quase serem cacheados.

- Isso é bobagem, Sue. Desde _sempre_ a mansão Riddle é parte do passeio turístico da cidade. A maioria das pessoas vem aqui só pra ver aquela coisa feia! – a loira retrucou cansada de repetir aquilo.

Sue revirou os olhos e se inclinando sussurrou no ouvido da amiga.

- Eu ouvi papai e os outros conversarem sobre a casa ter sido vendida e tentar fazer um arranjo com os novos donos para permitir os turistas entrar na propriedade e dar uma olhada. – ao ver a descrença nos olhos claros da outra Sue quase grunhiu irritada. – Não estou mentindo, Emmeline! Você vai ver! Vamos ir à mansão e te mostrarei a placa que já devem ter colocado lá!

Emmeline suspirou sabendo que Sue não iria parar até ela acreditar e brevemente a loira pensou em fingir ceder e acreditar nas bobagens de Sue, mas a garota se recusava a mentir, principalmente para a amiga. E apesar de tudo isso a tentação de mentir simplesmente para ficar longe da casa que lhe dava arrepios era grande.

- Porque não podemos esperar e ir lá outro dia, Sue? Talvez esperar todos saberem da noticia? – sugeriu a garota sem esperança.

- Não! – Sue disse firmemente. – Vamos lá agora, Emme! Deixe de ser covarde, é só uma casa velha que tem moveis sujos de pó e madeiras que ficaram húmidas e agora rangem.

Emmeline se remexeu desconfortável e sussurrou.

- Eu odeio aquele lugar. – Sue suspirou e apertou a mão da amiga compreensiva.

- Eu sei, também não gosto de lá. Mas _precisamos_ ser as primeiras a saber, Emme! Prometo que se for comigo nunca mais te obrigo a ir até lá.

Emmeline a olhou duvidosa.

- Promete? – Sue sorriu vitoriosa.

- Absolutamente!

As duas subiram a colina que levava até a mansão e observaram a construção de longe. Era toda feita de pedra e fora pintada de amarelo, mas a tinta estava desgastada e suja em varias partes. Janelas por toda a frente e o telhado era negro e também sujo. Era um lugar enorme e bonito de uma maneira estranha e grotesca.

Emmeline se abraçou conforme se aproximavam da mansão sentindo-se arrepiar toda conforme observava o local. Todos achavam a mansão algo horrível e belo, menos ela. Para ela, aquele local sempre seria assustador e sombrio, portador de tristes histórias e mortes sangrentas.

Às vezes a loira se indagava se era a única em House Lynne que se lembrava como a linhagem dos Riddle acabara. Filho e pai lutando até a morte e ambos se matando, tudo por uma mulher mesquinha e arrogante. Mas essa, de longe, não era a pior história. Existiam muitas outras, histórias que assustariam a todos e que o povo de HL preferira esquecer e enterrar junto de seus mortos.

- Viu? Eu disse que tinha sido vendida! – Sue falou animadamente.

Emmeline piscou diversas vezes e prestou atenção ao que Sue apontava, ali, ao longe no meio da grama estava uma enorme placa. Emmeline precisou piscar mais algumas vezes até poder ler.

_Vendida._

_Proibida a entrada não autorizada._

- Vamos Sue, você viu que é proibido entrar aqui agora. – Emmeline disse imediatamente sentindo-se aliviada de ter uma desculpa de sair do local.

Sue, entretanto, puxou o braço e sorriu levemente sapeca.

- O que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente.

- Sue, não! – Emmeline gritou esticando o braço para puxar a morena, mas Sue já correra e entrara na casa.

A loira ponderou por vários segundos o que fazer até decidir seguir a amiga dentro da mansão e tirá-las de lá antes que se metessem em problemas de novo pela impulsividade de Sue.

- Sue...? – chamou, sua voz ecoando.

- Bu! – gritou Sue batendo nos ombros de Emmeline fazendo a loira gritar alto.

- Não foi engraçado! – a loira retrucou ainda assustada. – Vamos sair daqui! – disse firme, puxando a amiga para fora da casa.

Sue ainda ria quando voltaram à cidade e Emmeline estava emburrada pela brincadeira irritante de Sue.

- Não foi nada divertido, Sue! Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

Sue riu mais e teve de parar para recuperar ao fôlego.

- Deixe de ser boba Emme! _Se_ fantasmas existirem, o que eu duvido, eles só iriam aparecer de noite! – Emmeline suspirou sabendo que não adiantava se irritar com Sue, a morena nunca iria mudar.

Olhando rapidamente em direção a mansão a loira viu o sol lentamente se por e dar uma sombra assustadora na mansão, tremeu levemente e enlaçou seu braço no de Sue.

- Vamos ir para o Rosine's, Sue. Assim você pode babar um pouco mais pelo Remus! – Sue riu e concordou então logo começou a tagarelar novamente.

- Quem você acha que serão os novos moradores da mansão Riddle?

Emmeline nunca teve a chance de responder, porque no momento em que Sue fez a pergunta elas chegaram ao Rosine's e a atenção da morena fora desviada para os amigos de ambas que estavam ali e para Remus Lupin, objeto de afeto e desejo da morena.

* * *

**N/A: **Está sem betagem, obviamente. Eu ainda tenho que conversar com minha Mummys (Luci E. Potter) que é minha beta em Bloowari se ela aceita betar Vamps também. Como podem ver está bem diferente da outra versão, a história segue nas mesmas linhas, mas também tem muitas mudanças. Principalmente nos personagens, a personalidade deles vai ser um tanto quanto diferente e Aninia e Regulus não vão mais aparecer. Bem, espero que gostem e leiam essa fanfic com tanto prazer quanto liam a antiga versão. Beeijos amados.


	3. O1 Mudanças

**CAPÍTULO O1 – Mudanças**

* * *

_2011, Portland._

Sirius terminou de fechar sua mala e bufou sentindo-se cansado depois de toda aquela semana em que haviam ficado preparando as coisas para a mudança. O moreno não entendia porque Lily insistia tanto que eles mesmos deviam arrumar as roupas e todas as outras coisas quando existiam empresas bem capazes de fazer isso.

E não era como se o dinheiro fosse problema. Afinal, quando se vive por mais de duzentos anos você consegue acumular bastante dinheiro. O moreno empurrou a mala para o chão e se deitou na cama contando as ranhuras no teto sentindo-se entediado.

- Sirius! – Lily disse em um tom repreensivo. – Levante! Temos muita coisa pra arrumar ainda.

- Eu acho que... – Sirius começou a retrucar, mas logo bufou e fez um gesto de descarte sabendo tão bem quanto Lily que assim que terminasse de falar a ruiva diria o mesmo de sempre.

Que eles eram capazes de fazer aquilo e não demoraria tanto quanto os humanos e que existiam coisas valiosas e perigosas ali que não deveriam ser vistas por qualquer outro além deles.

- Sirius. – Lily disse gentil. – Eu sei que você está cansado e chateado, mas eu realmente acredito que essa mudança vai nos fazer bem.

- Saia.

Lily suspirou e tentou tocar o ombro de Sirius falando ainda gentil e cuidadosa, completamente preocupada com o amigo.

- Six, faz um ano desde que ela...

- SAIA! – Sirius gritou os olhos se avermelhando ligeiramente. James de repente apareceu e puxou a ruiva para fora do quarto.

- Deixa ele, Lils, deixa. – o moreno disse sério e preocupado com o melhor amigo.

- Mas... – a ruiva começou a falar.

- Ele precisa de espaço. – foi tudo que James disse entrando em seu próprio quarto e terminando de separar as coisas que levaria e as que deixariam naquela casa.

Ali, em Portland, morava um grupo de jovens incomuns. Dizia-se que haviam se emancipado de pais muito ricos para poder fazer orgias entre eles. Não se misturavam com a comunidade e passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos, haviam comprado uma discreta casa em um bairro afastado de todos e se mantinham ali.

Não eram vistos trabalhando ou mesmo estudando e os pais avisavam seus filhos para se manterem longe deles, dizendo que era más influências e exemplos de vagabundagem e falta de respeito e consideração. A ultima parte era principalmente dita pelas mães da comunidade.

Eram cinco jovens. Duas garotas e três garotos, todos pareciam ter entre dezessete e vinte anos não passando disso. Eram todos muito bonitos e carismáticos e isso os deixava de uma forma controversa ainda mais afastados da comunidade.

Jeremy Jones, Lily Evans, James Potter, Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black. Todos muito diferentes e ainda assim haviam pequenas semelhanças entre eles que faziam com que as pessoas se indagassem sobre um possível parentesco.

Jeremy tinha cabelos negros lisos e finos, olhos azuis quase escuros, era alto e magro, mas possuía alguns músculos, nada como Sirius. Este tinha cabelos castanhos tão escuros que eram quase negros e olhos cinzentos, era musculoso era pouca coisa mais baixo que Jeremy e pelo menos três vezes mais musculoso.

James tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos esverdeados em um tom bonito de avelã, era o mais baixo dos três e um pouco musculoso. As garotas eram completamente diferentes uma da outra, Dorcas tendo clara descendência latina por sua pele morena, cabelo negro cheio e com ondas charmosas, olhos castanhos claros.

Lily tinha o cabelo em um tom forte de ruivo, chamativo e bonito, seu cabelo era completamente liso e ela possuía grandes olhos em um tom verde esmeralda como os amigos gostavam de provocá-la. Era mais baixa que Dorcas e possuía menos curvas que a latina também vendo que essa tinha curvas tão chamativas que era quase pecaminoso.

Mas todos eram amigos e muito unidos apesar de por todo o tempo que estiveram em Portland e foram vistos pelas pessoas de lá os habitantes do local diziam que eles sempre tinham um brilho melancólico e triste nos olhos, principalmente Sirius. Ninguém nunca foi suficientemente corajoso para se aproximar e tentar descobrir o porque daquilo.

Afinal, eles eram jovens, aparentemente nada faltava, não existiam pais para controlá-los e todos eram muito bonitos, carismáticos. O que poderia possivelmente fazê-los infelizes?

E ainda assim, durante todo o tempo que ficaram em Portland sorrisos eram raros nos belos rostos daqueles jovens e talvez de uma forma cruel a melancolia e tristeza os deixavam ainda mais belos, como se fossem a própria imagem da tristeza criando vida.

* * *

Dorcas suspirou enquanto tentava se concentrar nos livros a sua frente e decidir quais queria levar, uma tarefa difícil vendo que a morena era uma leitora avida e se cansava facilmente e estava sempre procurando algo completamente novo.

Ou, o que dificultava ainda mais para ela, às vezes tinha crises e somente queria ler um livro que lera há muito tempo atrás. Ficava rabugenta até ler o livro ou pelo menos suas partes favoritas dele. A morena puxou dois livros ao mesmo tempo e pilha onde eles se encontravam dobrou e caiu, Dorcas praguejou enquanto se abaixa e verificava com cuidado e preocupação se nada havia ocorrido aos livros.

Com um olhar surpreso ela puxou lentamente a ponta de uma foto que parecia presa dentro de um livro e logo se arrependeu da ação. A foto era velha e não era colorida, nela, duas crianças estavam deitadas em um sofá. Um menino e uma menina muito parecidos, via-se pela foto que ambos tinham cabelos negros e a pele morena.

O menino usava um óculos e tinha uma das mãos no cabelo da garotinha, esta estava deitada na perna dobrada dele, chupava uma chupeta e olhava calmamente para a câmera. Apesar da foto ser simples existia um sentimento potente nela.

Dorcas sentiu lágrimas arderem em seus olhos e duramente as controlou, aquilo tudo ocorrera há muito tempo e a morena sabia que não adiantava mais chorar. Nunca mudaria nada, absolutamente nada.

- Você está bem Dor? – a latina ouviu a voz suave de Jeremy e levantou os olhos lacrimejantes para ele.

Rapidamente, em uma velocidade quase não humana, Jeremy aproximou-se da morena e a abraçou apertando, balançando-a levemente como se ela fosse uma criança. Os olhos azuis escuros dele brilhavam tristes e compreensivos.

- Vai ser bom sairmos daqui, esse lugar não nos fez bem nenhum.

Dorcas concordou e logo colocou a foto dentro de um livro qualquer que separou dos outros o colocando na pilha que levaria. Atualmente a morena mal se lembrava daquela fotografia, mas agora que a encontrara não podia se separar dela.

- Espero que nunca voltemos pra cá. – a latina disse de repente, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Jeremy.

- Duvido que vamos, Lily estava sugerindo vender a casa. – o moreno concordou.

- Estava não, já achamos um comprador. – disse James entrando no quarto onde Dorcas e Jeremy estavam e se sentando de frente para eles.

- Quem é o comprador? – Jeremy perguntou curioso. James deu de ombros e disse despreocupado.

- Ele preferiu se manter anônimo, depositou o dinheiro e não reclamou do valor pedido pela casa. Anonimato foi sua única exigência. – o moreno estava tranquilo enquanto contava. – Como nós muitas vezes fazemos a mesma exigência a Lils aceitou o pedido dele e mantivemos tudo muito impessoal e anônimo.

Dorcas simplesmente estava sentada ali, sua mente voando enquanto pensava rapidamente em varias coisas, se lembrava de outras. Até a morena levantar abruptamente e dizer com um sorriso charmoso.

- Como vamos vender a casa eu vou precisar de mais uma ou duas malas... Se não vamos voltar aqui tenho que tomar um cuidado extra com os livros que vou deixar pra trás. – Jeremy e James se entreolharam e o mais alto disse cautelosamente.

- E você, eu suponho, vai querer nossa ajuda? – Dorcas sorriu ainda mais e disse empolgada.

- Que bom que vocês se ofereceram pra ajudar! Eu vou amar receber dois pares de mãos extras.

James suspirou e disse falsamente cansado e irritado.

- Você me deve uma, cara. – Jeremy riu para o amigo e começou a ler os títulos dos livros de uma das pilhas.

- Dor, você separa seus livros como? – James perguntou minutos depois, cheio de curiosidade enquanto tentava decifrar qual era a ordem que Dorcas determinava para usar seus livros.

- Alguns são por série, autor, título. Outros por assunto e tem até mesmo alguns por tipo de capa ou gênero.

- E você tem quantos mesmo? – James voltou a perguntar enquanto separava dois livros deixando um na pilha dos que iria e o outro nas do que ficaria.

A morena deu um sorriso amarelo, se levantou do tapete onde sentara rodeada de livros e abriu as portas duplas dentro do quarto que nenhum dos rapazes reparara. James e Jeremy literalmente gemera cansados ao ver o quarto cheio de prateleiras que Dorcas mantinha com livros.

- Tudo isso? – Jeremy perguntou levemente aflito. Dorcas riu amarelo e respondeu.

- _Só_ isso.

Os três morenos respiraram fundo e entraram dentro do quarto enquanto encaravam a missão de separar os livros de Dorcas e achar malas suficientes para eles.

* * *

_2011, França._

A garota loira estava sentada com um pequeno filhote de dálmata no colo e um ao seu lado no sofá onde ela estava sentada. A televisão a sua frente ligada em um canal de noticiário americano, ela parecia prestar toda a atenção nele enquanto as palavras da jornalista eram ditas.

- Marie? – os olhos castanhos da garota foram em direção à porta e ela sorriu de lado para a mãe e disse em francês.

- _Oui*_?

Observando o rosto da mulher mais velha, extremamente parecida consigo mesma Marie imediatamente ficou preocupada. Sua mãe, Louise, _nunca_ parecia preocupada e naquele momento seus grandes olhos azuis estavam arregalados de pânico e ela parecia pálida, também tremia um pouco.

- _Maman, tu vas bien? Maman? __Qu'est-ce qui se passe*?_

Louise caminhou apressada em direção à filha e apertou seus braços envolta dela, Marie correspondeu o abraço cada vez mais assustada e antes que pudesse falar Louise colocou a mão sobre sua boca. A garota concordou e a mulher mais velha parecia ficar tranquila por alguns momentos até andar em direção a uma escrivaninha que sempre permanecera fechada e tirar uma fechada e destrancar.

Marie prendeu a respiração, completamente surpresa e esperando algo grandioso de lá. Mas ao ver a mãe somente dois envelopes pardos de lá a garota sentiu-se levemente desapontada, mas ao ver Louise respirar fundo e puxar papeis de um deles ir até o fim da pagina e assinar sentiu-se novamente curiosa.

- _Maman?_***

- _Calme, Marie, je dois me concentrer... __Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant.****_

Marie assentiu rapidamente, ficando assustada com o jeito da mãe. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

- _Cela a à voir avec le papa?*****_

Louise mandou um olhar gelado para a filha e disse ríspida enquanto puxava o outro envelope e assinava também.

- _Jamais! Ne jamais parler de cet homme, Marie!_******

A garota abaixou a cabeça envergonhada e não disse mais nada. Minutos depois Louise parou a sua frente e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos olhando a filha como se tentasse gravar o rosto dela. Tocando de leve as bochechas rosadas da filha a mulher disse firmemente.

- _Vous allez quitter__la France,__très loin.__En dehors__de l'Europe.__Il ya une__ville des États__-Unis __...__Lynne__House,__c'est là que__Marie__devrait aller__. __Voici__..._– a mulher colocou os papeis sobre as mãos de Marie que parecia cada vez mais surpresa, assustada e chocada. – _Ces rôles__, __leur émancipation__et ils sont tous__de l'argent__la famille__en passant__à vous__un compte secret__que j'ai créé pour__la sécurité.__Ne parlez jamais__à personne de__sa famille__, ma petite fleur, Marie __ne fait pas confiance__à personne et__ne jamais revenir.__Ne pas essayer__de me trouver__, __ou n'importe qui qui__a__jamais connu.*******_

- _Maman_?

Louise negou com a cabeça e abraçou a filha então a empurrou, os olhos claros cheios de lágrimas enquanto observava o rosto da filha.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?********_

– _Adieu, ma petite fleur._

Marie não entendeu nada até ver a mãe simplesmente andar para fora da casa, entrar em seu carro e partir. Ainda atordoada a francesa ofegou e olhou os papeis em suas mãos, as lágrimas encheram seus olhos, mas Marie se recusou a chorar. Desde quando o pai desaparecera a garota nunca deixara uma lágrima sequer cair. Sobrevivera. Junto da mãe.

E agora ela se fora.

- _Maman?_ – chamou em silencio, como se isso fosse trazer Louise de volta.

E com um terrível pressentimento a garota soube que nunca veria sua mãe novamente. Que assim como perdera o pai, perdera a mãe. E agora estava completamente sozinha. Sem ninguém para protegê-la, amá-la, cuidar dela...

Soluçou sem lágrimas, mas logo recuperou o controle e lembrou das palavras da mãe. De duas em particular.

- House Lynne. – sussurrou.

Fora a única coisa que sua mãe dissera, a única indicação, o único sinal. A loira correu as escadas acima da mansão onde morava, a mansão de sua família. Os papeis ainda em suas mãos. Pegou suas roupas e jogou dentro de malas. Ofegando colocou os papeis em um fundo falso de uma das bolsas.

Afastou o cabelo do rosto e passou a mão no rosto como se assim fosse secar as lágrimas inexistentes. Pegou então a bolsa onde colocara os papeis mais calma, então começou a ler, percebendo que eram três, na verdade.

Desde que o pai fora embora, Louise mudara o sobrenome de ambas para seu nome de solteira. _Chevalier._ O sobrenome antigo e nobre que a loira mais velha rejeitara em favor de um belo inglês que conhecera. Edgar Johnson. Seu pai.

Mas agora, vendo aquele terceiro papel Marie finalmente compreendeu o quão grande deveria ser sua mudança, o quanto teria de deixar para trás. Não seria mais uma Chevalier, não seria uma Johnson...

A partir daquele momento ela seria uma Night. Marie Anne Chevalier morrera, e agora Marie Elizabeth Night nascera. Ofegou levemente enquanto o peso de tudo aquilo lhe atingia e fechou os olhos levemente então voltou a arrumar suas coisas, forçando-se a ser forte e deixar para desmoronar quando estivesse segura.

O que quer que isso significasse aquela altura.

* * *

_2011, House Lynne._

Remus John Lupin era um jovem respeitável de House Lynne. Nascera na cidade, crescera lá e todos acreditavam que ele morreria lá. Remus era o tipo de jovem que toda mãe iria querer para sua filha, ele era educado, gentil, responsável. E tinha uma história triste.

Os pais de Remus haviam morrido quando ele era ainda um bebê, de modo que crescera em um orfanato, nunca tendo sido adotado. Ele assim que saiu do orfanato foi trabalhar na Pousada & Bar de Rosmerta, outra jovem de HL.

Todos secretamente torciam para um casamento entre os dois, vendo que estavam sempre juntos e pareciam combinar perfeitamente. Ele com sua beleza loura de olhos castanhos claros e ela toda ruiva e de olhos castanhos escuros.

Mas Lupin parecia não ser interessado em relacionamentos e ainda assim ninguém o via trabalhando loucamente, como um _workaholic_, de fato, ele parecia ser um simples cidadão comum. Trabalhava durante o dia, ajudava todos que atravessavam seu caminho, não se metia em problemas.

Isso tudo, para Sue Cartez, fazia com que Remus Lupin se tornasse um enigma, pois a bela morena não conseguia acreditar que alguém tão santo existisse e estivesse vivo. Ela queria provar que um lado mais carnal e sombrio do loiro existia.

Ela queria dar vida ao tedioso Lupin. Ela queria despertar o _lobo_. E não descansaria até conseguir.

Olhos vermelho sangue brilharam na escuridão enquanto a _criatura_ observava a bela garota dormindo, ela parecia serena e completamente diferente de sua natureza normal. Um sorriso doentio e bestial apareceu no rosto da criatura.

Presas ficaram a mostra e brilharam com o luar, em um tom perolado de branco. Os olhos vermelho sangue brilhavam desejosos e no ar as palavras pareceram flutuar.

_Em breve, minha querida... Em breve..._

* * *

* Sim?

** Mamãe, você está bem? Mãe? O que está acontecendo?

*** Mãe?

**** Quieta, Marie, preciso me concentrar... Não posso desistir agora.

***** Isso tem a ver com o papai?

****** Nunca! Nunca fale sobre esse homem, Marie!

******* Você irá embora da França, para bem longe. Fora da Europa. Existe uma cidadezinha nos Estados Unidos... House Lynne, é para lá que deve ir Marie. Aqui... Esses papeis, eles são sua emancipação e todo o dinheiro da família passando para você por uma conta secreta que criei por segurança. Nunca fale sobre sua família com ninguém, minha pequena flor, não confie em ninguém Marie e nunca volte. Não tente me procurar, ou ninguém que já conheceu.

******** O que está acontecendo?

********* Adeus, minha pequena flor.

* * *

**N/A: **Esse capítulo ficou pequeno, mas os próximos vão ficar maiores. As traduções estão ai, se o francês estiver errado culpem o Google Tradutor! Eu colocaria imagem dos personagens no meu perfil, mas parece que os links do fanfiction desapareceram... Quando eles voltarem eu coloco todos os personagens lá, okay? Capítulo sem betagem, mas acredito que veio rápido certo? O próximo eu não garanto que venha tão rápido ^^' Ahh sim, uma duvida que tenho: vocês querem prévias do próximo capítulo nos anteriores ou preferem personagens respondendo as reviews? Mandem reviews dando a opinião! Sem resposta das reviews hoje, estou resfriada e acredito que vou deitar... *suspiro*

Beeijos,

1 Lily Evans.


End file.
